Bard
Bard is a Tolkien character featured in The Hobbit book and film trilogy. He has one son, named Bain and two daughters named Sigrid and Tilda. Books The Hobbit Animated appearances The Hobbit (1977 film) Being a Captain of the Guard, Bard appears to be in charge of the city rather than the Master. Unlike the book, he first meets the company when they are fished out of the sea. Middle-Earth Film Saga The Hobbit film trilogy In the film trilogy, Bard is portrayed by Luke Evans. In addition to having a son, Bard has two daughters named Sigrid and Tilda. The Desolation of Smaug One day while finding the barrels that come from King Thranduil, Bard spots a company of dwarves and threatens them with his bow and arrow. One of the Dwarves approached Bard and asked if his barge was hired for transporation. Bard at first refuses to help Thorin's Company, as he notices the hurry they are in and asks to know who they are. Though Balin says that they were simple merchants on their way to visit their family in the Iron Hills , Bard suspiciously notices that they are probably not who they say they are , taking a note that one of the individuals is not a dwarf, for one and because they had an encounter with the Elves of Mirkwood that did not end well. Balin promises to pay double for what they would pay for a smuggler if Bard enters them through the town unseen. Begrudgingly, Bard agreed to take them into Lake-town. As Bard transports the company to the other side, he only becomes acquainted with the dwarves' travelling companion, Bilbo Baggins. Bard attempts to smuggl the company in barrels filled with fish, however, as Percy is about to admit Bard in, the despicable "deputy" of the Master, ,Alfrid Lickspittle intervenes. Fearing the company will be revealed, Bard comes up with excuses that theh people need it, but Alfrid claims it is not his problem. Then when Bard says it will be his problems when the people revolt, Alfrid withdraws his guard and Bard slips into town with Thorin's company in tow. He leads the company to his home until Bain tells his father their house is being watched. Bard goes back home and his daughters greet him. Both girls are surprised when the company came in through the room. Upon discovering that one of the dwarves he smuggled was Thorin, the king under the mountain, Bard remembers the prophecy that foreshadows the destruction of Lake-town. He is the only one who voices his concern about the dwarf company reclaiming the mountain, as it will awaken Smaug. However, Bard is ridiculed by the other townsfolk. The morning Thorin and Company leave, Bofur, Fíli, and Óin come to Bard's house. The man initially rejects them until he learns that one of the dwarves, Kíli, is sick and allows them to take refuge at his house for Kíli to be healed. Though he tries providing them with various medicines, Bard does not have the kingsfoil Óin needs. While attending to Kíli, they hear Smaug awaken in the mountain and decides to use the black Arrow when it comes. However, Bard separates from Bain (who came with his father) and has him hide the Black Arrow. Bard is knocked unconscious and wakes up in a cell. He warns the guards that they have no idea what is coming as the movie comes to a close. The Battle of the Five Armies During the destruction of Lake-town, Bard was still imprisoned in Jail. However, he was able to escape and killed Smaug, ending a reign of terror to the dragon. He led his people to the ruins of Dale, where the recieve provisions from Thranduil. However, they are unwelcomed by Thorin Oakenshield, who orders them to leave. However, Bard calls Thorin out that he was to give them the treasure promised to them. Navigation